


Come and see me in the morning

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Come and see me in the morning</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come and see me in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Come and see me in the morning

Title: Come and see me in the morning

Rating: Matureish

Pairing: Chlollie

Disclaimer: Not mine otherwise they would have run off into the sunset together

AN: From a prompt meme.

"I know your secret." She told him with a pointed finger. "I know everyone's secret." Her finger waggled as she burst into a fit of giggles "You're in love with me." Grinning she moved over to him stopping inches away.

Oliver wafted a hand in front of his face, "And you Miss Sullivan are drunk." He shook his head and stepped back not answering her. "Come on lets put you to bed."

She giggled again, "Only if you come with me." Oliver couldn't help but smile, if only he was as drunk as he was he'd take her up on that without question. "Chloe," he turned her and marched her towards the bedroom, "Behave."

Once she was inside she turned towards him biting on her lower lip causing Ollie to groan internally, god she looked good. "But I don't want to." Moving deliberately she pressed herself against him before rising to her toes kissing him.

He couldn't help but respond but this wasn't how he wanted it, "Chloe, no," he pushed her back gently, before he caught her so she wouldn't fall. Catching the hurt look in her eyes he leant down and kissed her gently, "believe me it's not because I don't want to."

Stepping back he looked at her wanting her to accept what he was telling her, "So why don't you?" Her head was cocked to one side waiting. "I don't want to be accused of taking advantage of you."

Tugging on his tie Chloe pulled him towards her, "You aren't, I want this Oliver." This time he let out an audible groan, he really shouldn't have taken her as his date to the function, or maybe he should have stopped her from drinking all that champagne, or drunk more himself. No taking her with him hadn't been a mistake, he had wanted to see her, needed to see her.

Temptation was calling him but Oliver was refusing to give in, he wanted Chloe, but he wanted Chloe sober. Pulling away he looked at her intently, "Chloe you don't want to do this."

Her foot stamped in a way that made him smile softly, "Oliver Queen you're impossible." He caressed her face, "Quite, now if you still feel this way in the morning," he was teasing her but in reality he meant it.

She had her back to him as she let the dress she was wearing drop to the floor giving him a hint of sexy underwear and soft skin. "I'll be on the couch." He turned and left shaking his head wondering where all the will power had come from and cursing it.


End file.
